


A way to say 'thank you'

by ThunderD



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, makes no sense from the point of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/pseuds/ThunderD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona wants to thank Hak and comes up with a plan. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to say 'thank you'

**Author's Note:**

> HakYona fluff drabble. Pure unadulterated fluff that makes no sense in canon. You’ve been warned.

 Hak was sitting in the shade of a big tree and polishing the blade of his quandao, because he didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

“Oh, Thunder Beast! I need to talk to you!” Yoon came up to him, looking serious.

“I’m all ears” Hak replied, continuing his work.

“It’s about your weapon…”

“What about it?”

“It stands out too much!”

“And?” Hak finally looked at the genius pretty boy. “What are you implying?”

“You need to stop carrying it around in towns. Or conceal it better. Otherwise someone would eventually recognize you. We already stand out as we are…”

“Yes, I think Yoon is right!” It appeared that Yona overheard the conversation.

Hak rolled his eyes. “Not you, princess…”

“I have an idea!” she smiled happily. “Yoon, leave it to me! Hak, let me borrow this thing for a while!”

He didn’t quite like the sound of it but decided not to object. When the princess made up her mind there was no stopping her anyway. He watched quietly when Yona dragged his quandao to her tent. She tried lifting it at first but it was too heavy for her, yet she refused any help. Hak wasn’t entirely sure why he went along with this. He had to admit that he was curious what Yona’s ‘idea’ was and just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

When Yona finally emerged from the tent, beaming with excitement and invited him in to take a look at the result of her work, Hak immediately suspected something would go wrong. And when he saw his signature weapon he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

 

_It was painted pink. All of it. It was wrapped in a pink cloth with a red ribbon on top._

 

Hak could already hear Jae-Ha snickering. Was it his idea, or what?

“Do you like it, Hak?” Yona looked at him expectantly. She was blushing a bit and her eyes were shining brightly. She was clearly happy with the result.

“I… do. Thank you, princess…” He couldn’t let her down. He just couldn’t.  

“I’m so glad!”

“But why pink?” Hak asked trying to hide despair in his voice.

“I just thought it would be something that you would never think of yourself, and no one should suspect the former general to carry a pink weapon!”

“Yoon has the strangest ideas sometimes…”

“In fact I was the one who asked Yoon to talk to you…” Yona was playing with a strand of her hair nervously.

And suddenly she was blushing even more. It was cute. Too cute.

“May I ask why, princess?”

“I… I just wanted to do something nice for you, Hak. I mean… you’re always taking care of me and I never even thanked you properly. So I…”

The color of her cheeks could match the color of her hair now. She was staring at the ground with her fingers clenched together. 

Hak gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head. He couldn’t allow himself more. But he also was unable to resist indulging himself in a moment of happiness.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“So you… you really like it?” Yona’s voice was shaking a bit. As if she didn't believe he would.

“Yes,” he replied. He couldn’t say no to the princess. Not right now.


End file.
